Heartache and Sorrow :||: Mirror Mirror
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: {Multi-part} Seven years after Misty ran away from Ash, he's back in Cerulean City. What will Misty's reaction be? {Satokasu}
1. Chapter One

  
The song 'Mirror, Mirror' is copyrighted M2M  
Pokémon is copyrighted Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.  
I own nothing, sadly... ;_;  
  
  
You should be abe to realize who's point of view this is from  
pretty fast.  
  
  
  
Mirror, Mirror  
Part 1  
  
  
  
I stand in front of the mirror, gazing into my own aqua eyes. The  
color of the ocean. Now clouded over with tears. I wipe a tear away   
before it can fall. I had vowed not to cry over this. I will not be  
weak now. I was strong the whole way through and I can be strong  
now. It's been almost seven years. I can't cry now. After all, who   
needs him? Come on, who really needs him?  
  
  
  
  
  
I do....  
  
-------  
  
Seven years earlier.....  
  
  
"It's all you're fault we're lost again, Ash Ketchum!" I  
scream at him.  
"It is not!" Ash yells right back.  
"Now, both of you, PLEASE be quiet. I already have a   
headache." Tracey tries to calm us.  
"Stuff it Tracey." Ash and I snap at the same time.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimes worridly.  
"You stay out of this too, Pikachu." Ash says sharply.  
Pikachu's eyes widen with shock. Ash had never spoken   
sharply to him before.  
"That does it!" I throw up my hands in frustration, "I   
am tired of wandering around lost! When was the last time we   
actually KNEW where we where?"  
"I know where we are." Ash replies.  
"Where then?" I demand.  
"Right here." he replies smugly.  
Right here and now I decided I hate him. I never hated   
him before. My eyes narrowed and my hand flung upwards.  
Before Tracey or anyone could make a move to stop me, my   
hand had slapped Ash hard around the jaw, swining his head around.  
"Son of a..." he trailed off angrily, clutching his   
wounded cheek.  
"Send the money for my bike to the Cerulean Gym. I'm  
outta here." I say angrily and stalk off, not knowing where   
I'm going.  
I don't look back. I know I've left Togepi behind,   
but I don't really care. All I care about is getting as far   
away from Ash Ketchum as possible.  
I know I've walked for fifteen minutes now and I   
slow my furious pace to a leisurly walk. My breath slows   
to normal as does my pulse. Sometimes he gets me so angry.  
I lean against a nearby tree for a moment and check my   
backpack. I have my sleeping bag and some supplies. Enough   
to last me a week at least.   
I pause and think for a moment now. Why hadn't   
I done this earlier? I could've just went home and tell   
him to ship the money to the gym? I don't know. And if   
I do....no, I DON'T know what I'm thinking about. I   
have no romantic feelings for Ash Ketchum at ALL.  
Then I slump against the tree and slide down   
until I'm sitting on the soft grassy ground. I curl up   
into a ball and rest my head on my knees.  
The I raise my head and bite my lip, keeping back the  
tears that threaten to overwhelm me. I will NOT cry, I tell  
myself firmly. I will be strong. I'll show him that I don't  
need him.  
"Who am I kidding?" I whisper aloud as I drop my head  
back onto my knees. "I need Ash Ketchum."  
  
  
-------  
  
  
"No, I do not need him!" I say aloud to the mirror,  
loud enough to startle even myself.  
"Misty, you're on in ten minutes." Violet pokes her  
head into the dressing room.  
"Thanks, Violet." I smile at her.  
"You look really great tonight." she smiles back, then  
leaves.  
I take one last look at myself in the mirror. The short  
orange hair of my youth is no more. It has turned dark gold  
and is now waist-length and permed, much like Daisy's. I  
smooth my silk aquamarine dress over my hips. It was fairly   
short and cut a bit low in the neck. I was wearing matching   
heels.  
"Now, for the finishing touch." I mutter to myself  
as I take a seashell barette and pin back half of my hair.  
"Five minutes, Misty." Violet pokes her head back  
in.  
"I'm coming." I mutter and this time, I follow her  
out to backstage.  
"We've got a full house tonight!" Lily squeals   
excitedly as she rubs a towel through her wet hair.  
"Between your singing, the synchronized swimming,  
my ice-skating, Lily's ballet and Violet's artistic  
gymnastics, we put on the best show." Daisy says. She's   
still wearing her bathing suit. Tonight it's a deep blue  
bikini.  
"And, here's the Fourth Sensational Cerulean Sister,  
the singing Starlet, Misty Waterflowers!" the announcer   
cried out.  
"Go on, Mist." Lily pressed a microphone into my  
hand and gently pushed me out onto the stage.  
"Whoo!!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yahoo!" met my ears, along with a few whistles.  
But I couldn't see anything, for the stage lights were  
almost blinding.  
But something's missing, I think and squint into  
the audiance. Something has always been missing. It's   
been missing for seven years. Seven years ago I ran   
away from my first love, my true love.  
Only then did I realize that I was speaking out   
loud.  
"And this song is for him. He knows who he is.  
And I want him to know...that I'm sorry..." I whisper into  
the microphone, the sound-system carrying my voice  
throughout the gym. "This is Mirror, Mirror and it's  
for him."  
I take a deep breath, then straighten up and the  
musci begins to play and I open my mouth,  
"Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
It's all you're fault we're lost again, Ash Ketchum!  
It is not!  
"I must be stupid  
Must be crazy   
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night"  
  
That does it! I am tired of wandering around lost! When   
was the last time we actually KNEW where we where?  
I know where we are.  
  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me"  
  
Where then?  
  
"Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame"  
  
Right here.  
  
"I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me"  
  
Son of a...  
  
"If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me"  
  
Send the money for my bike to the Cerulean Gym. I'm outta   
here.  
  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me"  
  
I finish the song and find that my eyes are wet. My  
vow has been broken. I cry now, freely, unafraid of anything.  
Then I walk off the stage, feeling as if a weight has been  
lifted from my heart.  
"That was fabulous, Misty!" Lily squeals. She is now  
in her ballet outfit, ready to go on and do her routine.  
"Thanks." I smile, bt the smile is forced. Lily  
doesn't notice that though. She's too busy fussing with her  
outfit. "Listen, i'm gonna go outside for a couple of   
minutes, okay?"  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Lily waves me off, annoyed   
by her outfit.  
I walk off briskly towards an exit and push the door  
opne. I walk out into the warm August evening. Much like  
the one when I left Ash.  
I stare up at the starry sky, the tears still running  
down my face and falling onto the ground. I hear footsteps  
and look up.  
My breath catches in my throat.  
My heart stops for a moment.  
My eyes widen in shock.  
My mouth drops open at the surprise.  
"Misty?" the figure asks as I close my eyes, overwhelmed  
with emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think about this!  



	2. Chapter Two

The song 'Mirror, Mirror' is copyrighted M2M  
Pokémon is copyrighted Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.  
I own nothing, sadly... ;_;  
  
  
This is basically the same, but told from the other side.  
  
  
  
Mirror, Mirror  
Part 2  
  
  
  
I can't believe I'm finally back in Cerulean City. I haven't been  
here in years. Not since the last time I was here with Brock and  
Misty and she was in that underwater ballet. But, I haven't been  
able to bring myself to come back here in years. I didn't even want  
to come. But the League made me. I don't want to be here, but  
tomorrow I have to teach a Pokémon training seminar at the  
gym. I hope that she's not aroumd. I couldn't stand seeing her  
again. If I did, I would probably start to cry and run out of  
the room. I know that seven years have passed, but the pain is  
as fresh as ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------  
  
Seven years earlier.....  
  
  
"It's all you're fault we're lost again, Ash Ketchum!" Misty  
screams at me angrily  
"It is not!" I yell right back, ticked off that she thinks  
it's always MY fault that we're lost.  
"Now, both of you, PLEASE be quiet. I already have a   
headache." Tracey tries to calm us.  
"Stuff it Tracey." Misty and I snap at the same time.  
"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimes worridly.  
"You stay out of this too, Pikachu." I say sharply,   
insantly regretting it.  
Pikachu's eyes widen with shock. I had never spoken   
sharply to him before.  
"That does it!" Misty throws up her hands in frustration, "I   
am tired of wandering around lost! When was the last time we   
actually KNEW where we where?"  
"I know where we are." I reply.  
"Where then?" she demands, her eyes on fire.  
"Right here." I reply smugly just to tick her off..  
She looks really cute when she's mad, I think and hide  
a smile. Uh-ho! Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that her  
hand is rising VERY quickly  
Before Tracey or anyone could make a move to stop her,   
Misty's hand had slapped me hard around the jaw, swining my  
head around.  
"Son of a..." I trailed off angrily, clutching my  
wounded cheek.  
"Send the money for my bike to the Cerulean Gym. I'm  
outta here." Misty says angrily and stalk off.  
I stare after her retreating figure in shock. She's  
running very fast, not looking back. Suddenly a crying sound  
interuppts my thoughts. I look down to see that she has left  
Togepi behind.  
"Pika, pika, kachu, chu." Pikachu comforts Togepi. I  
return my eyes to Misty's small figure, growing ever tinier as  
she runs away from us.  
"I guess she never liked me in the first place." I   
whisper sadly, tears threatening to run down my cheeks. I  
swallow hard and rub them away and turn to Tracey, "Let's go."  
I say and pick up Pikachu and Togepi, walking in the opposite  
direction of Misty.  
It's her decision, I tell myself, she wanted to leave.  
I keep repeating it over and over to myself, telling myself  
that it's not my fauly. It's Misty's fault. She's the one  
who left.   
But you didn't try to stop her, a tiny voice nags me,  
but I tell it to shut up. I don't need Misty. I don't need  
her to do anything. I'm just fine, with Tracey, Pikachu, Togepi  
and all of my other Pokémon. I mean, come on, who really needs  
her?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I do.....I need Misty Waterflowers.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
"No, I do not need her!" I say aloud suddenly,  
breaking free of the memories.  
"You don't need who, sonny?" the cab driver asks.  
"No one." I reply.  
"So, where ya going?" he asks, looking at me in the  
review mirror.  
"Just to my hotel. I've got nothing better to do."  
I tell him.  
"Hey, go to the Cerulean Gym, there's a concert  
going on there now." the driver suggests.  
"Thanks." I say gratefully, without thinking, "Take  
me to the gym, then."  
"You got it, buddy." the cab driver smiles, then  
returns his attention to the road.  
That's how, ten minutes later, I was inside the  
Cerulean Gym, buying a ticket from a clerk.  
"Identification." she says.  
"Here." I hand her my official Pokémon League ID.  
"You're Ash Ketchum, the youngest Pokémon Master   
ever!" she breathes, her eyes going round.  
"Yeah, yeah. Now can I just have my ticket?" I ask  
briskly, taking back my ID. I really am sick of the reaction  
I get when people find out who I am.  
"Of course." the clerk replies, her voice breathy.  
She then hands me a ticket and I walk off, towards the main  
arena, where the show is going on.  
As I put on a pair of reflective sunglasses, a head  
pops out of my duffel bag.  
"Pika, pika, pika, chu, chu." {You didn't have to be  
so mean to her} Pikachu says reproachfully.  
"Prii." {Yeah} Togepi also pops his head out of the  
bag.  
"You wouldn't understand." I say to them and enter  
the arena, intime to hear an announcer say,  
"And, here's the Fourth Sensational Cerulean Sister,  
the singing Starlet, Misty Waterflowers!"   
"Shit." I mutter under my breath, I had forgotten  
that SHE was here.  
"Whoo!!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yahoo!" and catcalls rang out from the arena as  
a beautiful girl steps onto the stage.  
A mental image of the last time appears in my mind  
and I mentally compare them.  
The short orange hair of her youth is no more. It   
is now dark gold, waist-length and permed, much like   
Daisy's. Her dress was aquamarine, fairly short and cut  
a bit low in the neck. Her shoes were matching heels  
"Something has always been missing. It's   
been missing for seven years. Seven years ago I ran   
away from my first love, my true love. And this song is   
for him. He knows who he is. And I want him to   
know...that I'm sorry..." she whispers into  
the microphone, the sound-system carrying my voice  
throughout the gym. "This is Mirror, Mirror and it's  
for him."  
She then takes a deep breath, straightens up   
and the music begins to play and she opens her mouth,  
"Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front me  
Why don't I think before I speak?"  
  
This song is for me! I realize, still standing in  
the aisle, looking at her.  
  
"I must be stupid  
Must be crazy   
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night"  
  
"Oh, God, Misty." I mutter, sitting down on the stairs,  
my duffel beside me, Togepi and Pikachu watching Misty.  
  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone after you."   
I whisper, staring at her singing the song, the lights  
making her hair and eyes glow in the darkness of the arena.  
  
"Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame"  
  
"It was all my fauly." I murmer as I relieve the  
event mentally.  
  
"I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize"  
  
It's all you're fault we're lost again, Ash Ketchum!  
It is not!  
Now, both of you, PLEASE be quiet. I already have a   
headache  
Stuff it Tracey.  
  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me"  
  
Pika!  
You stay out of this too, Pikachu.  
That does it! I am tired of wandering around lost! When   
was the last time we actually KNEW where we where?  
I know where we are.  
  
"If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me"  
  
Where then?  
Right here.  
SMACK  
  
"Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me"  
  
Son of a...  
Send the money for my bike to the Cerulean Gym. I'm  
outta here.  
  
As she finishes the song, I finish relieveing the  
last time I saw her.  
It's just to much for now, I think as my eyes start  
to water behind my glasses.  
"Pika pika, chu chu?" {Ash, where are you going?}  
Pikachu asks as I roughly get up.  
"For some air." I say and toss them a Pokéball, "Use  
Pidgeot to get to the Blue Water Hotel. We're in room 151."  
"Toge?" {What's going on?} Togepi asks as I walk  
off.  
Soon I break into a run and head out the gym's front  
doors.  
"Are you all right?" the clerk calls as I rush past   
her.  
I don't asnwer her, but run around to the back of the  
gym where I know I can be alone.  
Halfway there, I slow to a walk and tear off my  
sunglasses and put them in my pocket. I now cry freely.  
I round the corner and see a girl with long, wavy  
dark blond hair. It's HER.  
My breath catches in my throat.  
My heart stops for a moment.  
My eyes widen in shock.  
My mouth drops open at the surprise.  
She looks up at me and the same reaction happens to  
her.  
I open my mouth and swallow before her name, "Misty?"  
cmoes as a question from my lips.  
She then closes her eyes and the moonlight makes the  
tears on her cheeks shine.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

The song 'Mirror, Mirror' is copyrighted M2M  
Pokémon is copyrighted Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.  
I own nothing, sadly... ;_;  
Wait! Yes, I do! I own Geri! Ooops. Shouldn'ta  
said dat. Read on, Poképeople! ;P  
  
  
  
From now on, every chapter is either from Ash or Misty's  
POV and it alternates. This part is from Misty's POV.  
  
  
Mirror, Mirror  
Part 3  
  
  
I stare up at the starry sky, the tears still running  
down my face and falling onto the ground. I hear footsteps  
and look up.  
My breath catches in my throat.  
My heart stops for a moment.  
My eyes widen in shock.  
My mouth drops open at the surprise.  
"Misty?" the figure asks as I close my eyes, overwhelmed  
with emotion.  
"Ash?" I say, barely more than a whisper. I open my eyes  
to see him there, nodding, not a mirage.  
He has changed. But then, so have I. His unruly hair is   
still the same, but his skin is a shade darker. He's about a  
foot taller than me. His eyes hold a seriousness that had never  
been in them before. His face was etched with a mixture of  
emotions. But what surprised me the most was the air of maturity  
around him.  
He is wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, but  
instead of the old jacket he used to wear, he is now wearing  
one of the Pokémon League jackets, an exclusive to the Elite  
Masters and the Gym Leaders. I knwo this, because mine is in  
the back of my closet. I don't look at it because it reminds me  
of Ash and his dream.  
"So..." he shifts his wight back and forth on his feet.  
"This is really awkward." I smile weakly, wiping the tears  
away from my eyes, but they keep coming.  
"Yeah." he says and wipes water away from his eyes too.  
"Well..." I hesitate and bite my lip.  
"So...that was some song you sang." he smiles.  
"It's an old one of mine." I reply, "I wrote it a long time  
ago."  
"A long time ago...seven years?" he guesses.  
"Bingo." I smile softly. "What have you been up to since  
then?" I ask.  
"You don't know?" he arches an eyebrow, clearly surprised.  
"Well, to tell the truth, everytime I hear the name  
'Ash Ketchum', I just tune it out." I say sheepishly.  
"Same with me whenever I hear your name." he replies.  
"So, what HAVE you been up to?" I repeat.  
"Well, after you left, me and Tracey went back to Pallet  
Town adn then to the Indigo Plateau where I became the world's  
younget Pokémon Master. I'm now the currently undefeated leader  
of the Elite Masters." he says.  
"Whoa." I say slowly. "And I'm just a singer."  
"A very talented one." he quickly adds.  
"Thanks." I brush back a piece of hair with my left   
hand. I noticed him staring at my fourth finger.  
He's looking for a wedding band! I realize, both   
shocked and touched. That means he DOES care, I think  
happily.  
"How many CDs have you done?" he asks.  
"Five in the past three years." I reply.  
"What ever made you want to be a singer?" he wonders.  
"I'm not really sure. I just started singing for  
fun one day in the gym. Little did I know that there was  
a talent agent there...."  
  
  
  
-------  
  
Three years ago....  
  
  
"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start.  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid,  
That you might break my heart.  
  
Oh, why should anything so easy,  
Ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that,  
I love you."  
  
I sang as I walk into the main arena of the gym  
"Bee-yoo-tee-ful!" a man exclaims, jumping up  
from where he was seated next to Daisy.  
"Misty, I never knew that you could sing like  
that!" Daisy exclais.  
"Whoo eez thees talented zinger?" the man asks.  
"This is my baby sister Misty." Daisy introduces me,  
"Misty, this is Mr. Detveiler."  
"How vould you like to be a ztar?" Mr. Detveiler  
asks.  
"Me? A star?" I ask in wonderment.  
"I can zee it now! The Zinging Zenzation!" he  
exclaims.  
"Of course!" I exclaim happily.  
  
  
  
------  
  
"That's how it happened." I finished my tale of  
how I was discovered. There was a moment if silence, until  
Ash spoke again.  
"So, has there been anyone in your life?" he asks.  
"No. yours?"  
"No one." he replies. We both look away from one  
another, then back.  
"Do you want to sit down?" I guesture to a nearby  
bench, deciding to talk before the silence got too   
uncomforable.  
"Okay." he replies. Then we sit. There silence for a  
moment and I shiver in the cool night air.  
"Are you cold?" he asks, concerned.  
"A bit." I reply. After all, I'm only wearing a short,  
low-cut dress and heels.  
"Here." he takes off his jacket and hands it to me.  
"Thanks." I reply and wrap it around myself.  
"Warmer now?" he asks, a playful smile on his face.  
"Quite." I reply and lean back agains the back of the  
bench, staring up at the stars.  
"Misty?" he asks hesitantly.  
"Yeah?" I reply.  
"You ever wish things were different?" he asks.  
"What do you mean?" I ask in reply.  
"The person you wanted to be say, seven years ago,  
how far did you end off from that?" he asks.  
"I'd say miles off target." I sigh, looking back   
at him.  
"Did you ever wish that you could go back and do it  
all differently?"  
Oh, God, yes. I think, looking up at the stars, a   
wistfull expression on my face, then I turn back to him,   
"Do you?"  
He doesn't answer, but just looks at me in return.  
We stare at each other for a moment, then he starts to move  
towards me. I lean towards him also. My eyes close as our  
faces get closer and closer. We're millimeters away from  
kissing when there is a loud noise, like a shot.  
"What the hell?" I open my eyes as Ash shouts  
angrily. He stands up, his hand balled in a fist.  
"So sorry to interuppt you." a voice says, pratically  
oozing with sarcasm.  
"Like hell you are!" I shout as Ash and I spring up  
from the bench, our perfect moment ruined.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

The song 'Mirror, Mirror' is copyrighted M2M  
Pokémon is copyrighted Nintendo, GameFreak, etc.  
I own Geri and that's all..  
  
  
Mirror, Mirror  
Part 4  
  
(Yes, I finally got around to writing it! And this part is  
EXTREMELY short. Also, read the note at the end! C'est TRES  
important!)  
  
"So sorry to interuppt you." a voice says, pratically  
oozing with sarcasm.  
"Like hell you are!" Misty shouts as she and I spring up  
from the bench, our perfect moment ruined.  
"What do you want?" I ask coldly, a hand on one of my   
Pokéballs.  
"Prepare for your worst fears!" another voice said.  
"And everlasting pain and tears!" the first voice chimed  
in.  
"To be the bearers of devastation..."  
"To steal from every nation..."   
"To obliterate the evils of love and light!"  
"To bring absolute chaos to the heavens bright!"   
"Geri!" a black-haired girl movs out of the shadows.   
She was wearing the black female Team Rocket uniform  
"Gary!" Gary moved out of the shadowsm, tucking a gun into  
his pocket.  
"Gary?" Misty and I gasp in unison.  
"We're Team Rocket and we're outta sight!" Geri continues.  
"Creating destruction by the cover of the night!" Gary   
says.  
"Surrender now, or lose the fight!" they both glare at   
Misty and me.  
"What do you want?" Misty demands.  
"I think it should be obvious, cutes." Gary said.  
"Nobody calls me that." Misty replied angrily.  
"What are you doing, wasting your time with this loser?"   
Gary looks at me, sneering.  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you Gary." I retort, my blood  
boiling.  
Geri, meanwhile, was eyeing me with great interest.  
"I don't know Gary, can't we just kidnap them and not   
their Pokémon?" she asked.  
"We've had our orders." Gary snapped at her, then turned  
back to me and Misty, "Hand 'em over, now!"  
"Not without a fight!" I reply, taking out three of my  
Pokéballs.  
"If it's a fight you want..." Geri trailed off.  
"Then it's a fight you'll get!" Gary finished, "Go   
Arcanine, Nidoking and Kingler!"  
"Go Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise!" I retaliate,   
sending out three of the members of my unbeatable Pokémon team.  
"Go Golem, Jolteon and Venomoth!" Geri yells, throwing  
out her Pokéballs.  
"Starmie, Golduck and Dragonair! Attack!" Misty calls out  
her Pokémon.  
"Dragonair?" I ask in surprise.  
"Yeah, had her three years now." Misty replies.  
"Charizard, Fire Blast Nidoking! Blastoise, go after  
Arcanine with your Hydro Pump! Venusaur, Solar Beam Kingler!" I  
barked out orders.  
"Starmie, Hydro Pump! Golduck, Hyper Beam! Dragonair,  
Dragon Rage!" Misty ordered.  
Gary and Geri ordered their Pokémon to attack as well  
and pandemodium reigned for a quarter of an hour until Dragonair  
used Dragon Rage again and it KO'd all of Gary and Geri's Pokémon.  
"You bitch!" Geri exclaimed, calling back her Pokémon.  
"That's it." Gary said grimly, reaching a hand into his  
pocket.  
'He's getting out his gun!' I realized.  
"Say good-bye, cutes." he growled, pointing it at Misty.  
There was a click as he took the safety off.  
"Misty, get out of the way!" I yelled.  
But she was frozen in fear as she started at Gary's gun   
with wide eyes.  
"Sayonara." Gary said as he pulled the trigger.  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I was running  
towards Misty as the bullet sped through the air. All I could  
think about was getting to her in time.  
I pushed her out of the way and a burning pain shot  
through my left shoulder.  
"Let's get out of here, Gary!" I heard Geri's voice  
shout through a haze of pain.  
"Oh, God....Ash!" Misty screamed as I fell to the ground.  
  
  
To be contined....  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, don't kill me! If you do, you won't know  
what happens to Ash! Also, just out of curiousity, how many of  
you think you know where to shoot someone to ensure that the  
bullet IS fatal and yet it will be a long and painful death?  
Those watchers of the X-Files should know this.  
  
Anyway, this is the last of the Mirror, Mirror series. The  
characters decided to make only four parts. *glares at Ash,  
Misty, Gary and Geri who just laugh* But don't worry.   
There's another part, to this and it's gonna take awhile  
to get out. It's gonna be called 'Tears'.   
  
If you wanna read more of my stuff, go look for *takes a deep  
breath* Ash-tachi(including Rockets & Gary)'s Hogwarts Adventure:  
It's a cross-over between Pokémon and Harry Potter and I've had  
loads of people tell me that it's great, not just friends. It's  
filed under the humor section, so please review that if you have  
the chance.  
  
That's it for now, minna-chan, so be on the look-out for those  
and I apologize once again for the horrible, horrible  
cliff-hanger. 


End file.
